


That Wasn't Me

by crysothemis



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crysothemis/pseuds/crysothemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: illustration of a scene from The Seventh Circle of Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Wasn't Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Seventh Circle Of Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114507) by [telperion_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15). 



> Medium: Pencil, pastels, Photoshop


End file.
